Kabuto Yakushi
Kabuto Yakushi '''is one of the villains in the Shonen Jump Series Naruto. He is one of Orochimaru's spies. Background Powers & Abilities * '''Incredible Intellect: '''Kabuto has shown to be an incredible scientific genius and an intelligent manipulator. He has shown great knowledge of the human body and invented Pain Killers, Hormones for enhancing physique and managed to reanimate corpses. He is so intelligent, even Orochimaru is weary of him. * '''Chakra: '''Like all Naruto characters, Kabuto possessess spiritual energy that lives with him. He has three natures being wind, water and earth. With it, he can walk up sheer surfaces and water. With it. he is a master of medical jutsu, able tor reanimate corpses and alter the victim's DNA. ** '''Soft Physique Modification: '''Allows Kabuto to dislocate his joints and control his soft body to stretch and twist at any angle he wishes. ** '''Chakra Draining Seal: '''Kabuto can create a seal designed to absorb and drain chakra or energy from people. The chakra or energy draining is transferred to the user when placing a target to the seal. ** '''Dead Soul Technique: '''Using chakra on the corpse, Kabuto is capable enough to control and reanimate corpses temporarily. He can use the reanimated corpse as a decoy or a short-time alley and even can use their abilities. Kabuto can erase smell from the corpses to not make it suspicious, and can use plastic surgery to alter their appearance to create a double body and removes all traces of surgery to not give it away. ** '''Hiding with the Camouflage Technique: '''Kabuto is capable enough to control how light is reflected around their body with energy reflections. With it, he can camouflage at any terrain and removes the shadow and the scent of smell from the user and the most adept user can remove any signature energy. However as much as its very useful for convert maneuvers and offensive strikes, even a single details that lasts for minutes can easily give it away like air distortion, sounds of foot steps and etc,. Users with sensory skills or with a special vision can easily spot one. ** '''Scroll Communication Technique: '''Can communicate with another scroll with writing that appears and then disappears for a few minute. ** '''Temple of the Nirvana Technique: '''A type of genjutsu technique that involves an illusion of fluttering rain of sleep-inducing feathers that can put people to sleep. The effect is so strong that it is massively instinctive to put people a desire of sleep that its no use fighting it. Though the move will be dispelled the effects will be removed. ** '''Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole Technique: '''Allows Kabuto to dig through the ground with relative ease by turning the ground of earth into soft sand can allow Kabuto to perform a surprise attack or escape and evade attacks from foes. He can pinpoint where his foes are by sensing magnetic forces. He can also have the ground return back to its original state after digging through leaving all trace. ** '''Water Release: Water Bullet Technique: ** Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique: ** Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique: ** Mystical Palm Technique: ** Chakra Scalpel: ** Yin Healing Wound Destruction: Equipment Transformation Snake Form Sage Mode *'Sage Art: White Rage Technique:' *'Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation:' Feats Strength Speed Durability Skill Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ninja Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Scientists Category:Poison Users Category:Naruto Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Water Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Characters with Alternate Forms